Only the Wind
by TrickyWolfyx
Summary: Whenever reckless trainers uses all evolution stones on a young shiny eevee, a horrible side-effect takes place. Though it appeared as if there was no more life in the pokemon's eyes, not everything is how it seemed. The new eeveelution continues to linger on Earth, hoping to finish what she was meant to live for by going on an important journey, however, her time is limited.
1. Prologue: I'll Miss the Warmth

_**"Only the Wind"**_

_Prologue_

_"I'll Miss the Warmth"_

_[Only the prologue will be written in first person]_

* * *

"Life inside the little cottage seemed to the very nice. I didn't mind it and most of the time, I felt very relaxed there. My owner was a pokemon breeder, but some of the other humans would say that she was a little behind in the times. She was an old human, though she always knew the best for everything. The cottage was always covered with small patches of hay that were a beautiful shade of gold. On each patch, she would gently place a single egg and each of them were just waiting eagerly to experience the great gift of life. You would not believe how many different colors the eggs were. There was probably one of every color, maybe a few with spots, one with stripes, and some with weird patterns that I can't even pronounce.

My owner and I would wait patiently until they would hatch and it was an amazing feeling to see new faces regularly. Once they were old enough, my owner would give them to younger humans who were probably going to start a journey. I hated to see them go, but I was happy that they had an adventurous life coming their way.

It was always very warm inside the cottage and it had a soothing orange glow that came from the small fireplace. It gave the room a warm tint that made me feel extremely comfortable. I fell asleep right in front of the fire every night. I wished every Eevee could experience the splendor of this haven inside the cottage. My owner's Ninetales was usually the one who ignited the flames and she often kept the eggs nice and warm with her fur. I loved the Ninetales like she was my own mother, though she never let me call her: "Mom." She preferred that I call her "Inari", the nickname that our owner gave to her. I did not have a nickname. I wished Master would have given me one, but I was happy with "Eevee."

Master would show me pictures of all of the evolutions that my kind would eventually turn into. It honestly took me awhile to slightly understand human-made things, but I enjoyed spending time with my owner. Inari was even gifted enough to understand what the black markings were saying! Anyway, Master would tell me about each of the evolutions. I memorized each of them! Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, and Sylveon. My master would always stop after the eight because apparently the rest of the evolutions were on a page that was missing. There was so many to choose from already! To think that I would be able to become one of those! I told Inari that I wanted to become a Flareon one day, because I admired the warmth she gave to all of us. Being a fire type, I would be more like family to Inari and maybe she would even consider me to be like a daughter.

Master kept all the objects that would trigger an evolution in a special room. I always wanted to sneak in there but I was way too small to reach the knob that Master used to get inside.

Though life at the cottage was wonderful, there were still so many things that I wished for. I had never been outside before. I've never felt the grass underneath my paws, the sun in my face, nor the cool waters from the stream. The only time I am able to feel the breeze is when Master opens a window. Whenever trainers would visit, I would have to stay in the bedroom. My owner never wanted anyone to see me. Inari told me that Master just wanted to protect me and she has had many of her pokemon stolen from her throughout her life. I was also told that I was not like other Eevee. I had a very unique coloration and that was something that most of the humans wanted to possess. I never thought much of the term "Shiny Pokemon." I was just...Me. I respected Master's wishes, but I still prayed that I could get a taste of the outside world one day. Maybe even have my own adventure.

I had gotten used to my life inside of the cottage, but everything has a downfall somewhere. There came a day where a new group of human children came to visit our cottage to receive a Pokemon. They were not to arrive until a few hours later, so my owner left to collect more food for us. The young humans came early though, and being reckless kids, they probably let themselves inside by prying the door open. Master was still away and she always brought Inari with her.

It scared me when the bedroom door flew open and I saw the unfamiliar face of a human. I had never seen another human up close, so I had no idea what to do. I curled my tail around me and lowered my head in fear, hoping he would leave me alone. The human picked me up, and gave me a few scratches on the head, which felt great! He greeted me and said very kind words to me. This confused me, since I thought that other humans were supposed to be cruel. This was the type of people I was forced to avoid? There was no way! I nuzzled the human's face in response and let a little "yip." People love cute noises. I began to feel startled again whenever he carried me away from the safeness of the bedroom. He proceeded to alert the other humans and lifted me high into the air, showing me off to all of them.

Their faces were engulfed with awe as they all approached me. I got tugs on my tail, ears and nose. At least the pets and light scratches slightly made up for the roughness of the young humans. One of the boys chuckled as he ran towards the door that contained all of the evolutionary objects. I began to get worried when he disappeared into the room, so I struggled to get out of the human's arms. I clawed at their skin, wiggled around, and bit their fingers until I was freed. I scrambled around for a while since the cottage was pretty small, and I almost caused one of the pokemon eggs to break, so I knew I could not risk one of them shattering.

The humans left the front door open, so I took the opportunity to escape through there. The sun was blinding, but the heat was one of the best feelings that I have ever felt in my life. The rock path that lead to the cottage felt really weird on my feet, but the rough texture massaged the bottom of my paws every time I took a step. The new smells and sights were too much of a distraction, because I had slowed down. One of the humans managed to tackle me, and knocked me to the ground. I let out a cry of despair. I had no idea what they were going to do with me. When two more humans caught up to us... they all gave suggestions of what to in this situation.

One said just to bring me back so they won't get in trouble, one said that they wanted me for themselves, and then it all became a storm of arguments. My ears were flattened against my head, and I could not help but whimper a few times. I just wanted to go back home. Finally, the last kid had caught up to the group. He held a bag tightly in his hands and a large smile was stretched upon his face.

I whimpered again when this human showed all of his friends that he had collected all of the stones required to evolve me. Another wave of arguments crashed in my ears. The popular vote was that they wanted to evolve me into an Umbreon by using the Moon Shard. I did not want this! If they wanted to evolve me at all, evolve me into a Flareon! Oh how I wished that humans could understand me! Then, one of the boys suggested that they use all of the stones just to see what happens.

One of them objected since they were not quite sure about the outcome, but most of them still wanted to go along with it. The human who found me held the thunderstone, firestone, and waterstone; another held the moon shard and the sun shard; and the last boy held the ice rock and the moss rock. The fourth human picked me up by the scruff of my neck and pushed me closer to the others.

I held my breath and closed my eyes when they began to countdown. My paws were shaking like crazy. Once they said "_1_" I felt all the stones touch my body. One on my forehead, three on my belly, and two on each of my upper legs. I don't remember much about what happened next, but I can still recall the last few feelings that I had. At first, it felt like I was surrounded in a thick warm blanket. When I opened my eyes, my entire body was surrounded with light. A few seconds later, it felt like my fur was on fire, then I felt like bolts of electricity filled my body, and I smelled something foul. The last thing I remember was my body feeling like it was made of ice and I could not move. I could not open my eyes if I wanted to. After a while, I no longer felt pain, and it seemed like I was floating within a dream world for the longest time.

When I "woke" up again, I still felt nothing. Not even warmth. Things were definitely different, but I did not understand what even happened.."


	2. A New Perspective

"A New Perspective"

Darkness surrounded the young pokemon, since she was still imprisoned within her dreams, and the sound of echoed voices filled her ears. What was this? Was it light? The voices eventually became louder and much more clear. The young fox slowly opened her eyes to see that she was inside of her home, the old-fashioned breeder's cottage. She scanned the area, happiness being her dominate emotion at the time, and jumped down from the table where she was laying.

When she took a step, she almost tripped over a narrow piece of cloth that was attached to both of her front legs. These wraps looked like they were torn towards the end and even though most the cloth was wrapped tightly around her legs, the rest of it dragged on the floor, resembling long tattered ribbons. Small holes covered them and they were much longer than the pokemon's body. The fox was confused as to where they came from, but she padded over to the fire that she always admired.

She was already very close to it, but she felt no heat coming from the flames. The fox tilted her head, then extended one of her paws closer to the fire. Still, she felt no warmth from the dancing flames within the stone fireplace. Her ears perked up whenever she heard crying coming from the bedroom. She sprinted towards the bedroom and when she saw that the door was slightly ajar, she pushed the door open with her right paw. The pokemon peaked in to see that her owner was kneeling next to her bed, and crying onto the cotton sheets. Inari the Ninetails was loyally sitting next to her, nuzzling her master in a comforting gesture.

"Master! Why are you crying?" the young pokemon yelped. Of course, humans could not understand her, but that still did not hinder her from trying to talk to her master. She ran towards her and was about to nuzzle the saddened human as well, but something extremely odd happened. The young pokemon went right through her.

"What?! Master! I go right through you! Am I still dreaming? Are you really here?!" she whimpered while trying to paw at the human's arm once again. Each time, her paw would go through her like she was merely a cloud that fell from the sky. She barked and yipped trying to get her attention, but she did not succeed. It was as if she did not even...exist.

Inari opened her eyes when she heard the younger pokemon's yelps. She got to her feet, and slowly approached the confused creature. Soft growls came from the nine tailed beast as she bared her sharp fangs and spread out all of her long tails, intimidating the smaller pokemon.

"Inari.. What are you doing? It's me! Eevee!"

"You are not Eevee. You are not of this world. You must move on and leave the living alone." Inari growled.

"I-I don't understand. I am Eevee! How can you not recognize me?!"

Inari took the time to give the young creature a few sniffs. Perhaps, she had spoken the truth since the faint smell of Eevee still covered her body, but a new smell was mixed with it. Finally, Inari was able to understand what had happened, and wrapped all of her tails around the distraught younger pokemon, pulling her closer to the older fox's cream fur. "So, it really is you. I am so sorry."

Confusion was still taking over the smaller fox's mind and Inari could sense this.

"I will show you." the Ninetales uttered after she gave her mourning master a few licks and nuzzles before leading "Eevee" towards the exit. The younger fox got tangled up in the ribbony wraps again, but eventually fixed her footing before following Inari. They walked into the main area of the cottage, then Inari jumped upon the table where the smaller fox had awakened a few minutes earlier. The cream colored fox motioned for her to follow, though her eyes were filled with sorrow and regret. 'Eevee' nodded and hopped into the air, though she definitely over shot the table. She did not know she could jump this high. She slowly floated back down until her paws touched the wooden table.

Inari lowered her head towards something that was covered up in a thick blanket which had a simple flower pattern sewn into it. With her nose, she pushed the top of the blanket away so they may view what it was hiding. Underneath the blanket was something that was tightly wrapped up with many pieces of ivory colored cloth.

"What is it?" the young fox asked.

"I'm afraid that it's..." Inari took in a breath as he ears lowered. "It's you."

"Me? How is it me? I'm right here!" the startled fox shouted, her ears beginning to flatten. She glanced back down to the pokemon wrapped up with the ivory wraps, and noticed that they were extremely similar to the tattered ribbons that were tightly fastened to her front legs.

"You were not present when Master and I returned from our errands. We searched the entire cottage from top to bottom" the Ninetales' eyes were filled with pain. "We continued our search outside. We found you...but.." Inari's eyes narrowed, then snarls erupted from her teeth. "Why did you go outside?! We always warned you to never go outside!"

The younger pokemon backed away from the enraged Ninetails. "I had to! There were humans who tried to capture me. If I would stayed in here, the eggs could have been destr-"

"You can't just assume what they could have done!" Inari interrupted, "Look what happened to you!" The older fire typed creature lowered her head the more she thought about the situation. "Though, those humans probably would have done the same thing to you inside these walls anyway. I should have been here! Leaving you here alone is just like leaving a declawed Meowth here to defend itself."

The confused pokemon stared at her own wrapped up body who laid right next to her paws. "I-I died?"

Inari nodded as she looked away, then covered the body again with the flowered blanket. "We were going to bury you soon."

"Well, I'm here! I'm still the same Eevee!"

"No.. You are no longer an Eevee. You have taken a new form, a form that I have never seen before. You are indeed a ghost, but a ghost so much more different than the others." Inari said as she jumped down from the table.

The smaller fox tilted her head in response. She did not feel any different, then again, she could not feel anything at all. "How come you can see me and Master can't?"

"I have the gift of spiritual awareness. I can even harness the power of ghost typed moves so that is how I am able to see you. Usually, humans can see ghost pokemon, but since you an actual spirit from a deceased Eevee, you cannot be seen or touched by humans without special tools. Since you are what you are, I think that only other ghosts, dark and psychic oriented pokemon can see you. Also, keep in mind that you will eventually pass on."

"What if I don't want to leave?" the ghostly fox asked while she floated down from the table.

"You don't really have a choice in life or death matters. Since you are not of the living, you will be taken away from this world whenever the time is right, but you probably came back as a ghost temporarily because you passed on with regrets or your existence is still needed somewhere. You are not at peace, but you have limited time to find that peace."

The young pokemon did not know what to do. She was astonished that she had died, but Inari was definitely right; there was still so many things that she wished to do.

Inari nuzzled her face into the small fox's face in a comforting gesture. "Fear not, you are here for a reason. You must leave and fulfill what you must."

"Can't you come with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot. I must stay with Master for she is grieving. She needs me."  
The new eeveelution nodded solemnly and gave Inari one finally nuzzle before walking towards the exit of the cottage. "I will miss you.."

"And I will miss you, but wait! I shall give you something so that you may remember us on your journey." Inari walked towards a bookshelf that was in the corner, and grabbed a thin book with her teeth. She used her nose to turn the pages and smiled whenever she reached the page she was seeking. She bit the edge of the page carefully with her teeth, and gently ripped it from the book. She approached her departed friend once more, and dropped the page in front of the ghost's paws.

The younger fox peeked at the page, and a smile appeared on her face when she saw that this was the paper that contained a picture of all of the eeveelutions who she loved so much.

"Maybe you'll be able to meet the other evolutions one day. You always wanted to do so." Inari said while heading over to the fireplace. Then she elegantly curled her tails around her as she sat in front of the fire.

"Thank you." The spectral eevee evolution said, then picked up the paper with her teeth, crumbling it on accident.

"Your welcome. We will meet again." Inari said while watching her dear friend leave.

The younger fox nodded, then averted her attention back to the tall door, wondering how she would get out.

"You are capable of so many things that you don't know of yet. Just put your mind to it and you'll be surprised at what you can do." Inari softly said.

The ghost closed her eyes, only guessing that this would work, and stepped towards the wooden door again without stopping. When she opened them again, she was outside. The sounds of the birds chirping filled her ears and the fresh smell of the emerald colored grass greeted her nose. The only disappointing thing was that she could not feel anything..not even the heat from the sun. On a greater note, she had effortlessly passed through the door like it was nothing to her. She giggled at this new ability, though her laughter was cut short when she glanced back at the beloved cottage where she had always lived. "Goodbye Master.." she whispered. "Goodbye..Mom." With that, the ghostly pokemon sprinted down the rock path, and eventually reached the forest that she always wanted to visit when she was an Eevee.

* * *

**Short preview for the next chapter: The new ghost is not only experiencing the perks of being a spirit, but she is also learning things that she never knew as an Eevee. She meets new friends who tell her a few things that will definitely benefit her and even give her hints on how to meet someone rather...legendary. She finally finds out what her new form looks like; the cause of the mixture of all the evolutionary stones. How will she react? **


End file.
